Edward's Lullaby
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Bella wants to make her own lullaby for Edward; problem is she doesn’t know how to play the piano. Cute and short one-shot. BXE


**A/N:** So I'm totally making this one-shot because we need some fluff in our life. I got this idea a little while ago and I decided to play with it. Tell me what you think in a review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Summary:** Bella wants to make her own lullaby for Edward; problem is she doesn't know how to play the piano. Cute and short one-shot. BXE

"Edward Cullen ruined all mortals for me…"  
--quote on an icon I found.

**Edward's Lullaby**

Bella flinched when she pressed the wrong key; a loud low groan came out of piano. She was the only person in all of existence that could make a piano sound like that. She frowned as she pulled her hands to her lap. She was having a hard time. Edward always made things look so easy. Bella straightened up again, her hands hovering over the keys.

"Love." A low voice whispered in her ear. Bella jumped a little, nearly falling off the piano bench. A low chuckle hovered over her ear, Bella shivered, her heart racing. "Bella, love, you're killing my piano." Edward's voice was laced with humor.

Bella blushed and turn the other way, she mumbled a small sorry before scooting over, letting Edward sit next to her. Edward laughed again, putting his arm around her as he glided onto the bench, yes glided. His right hand hovered over the keys, Bella sighed.

Edward glanced at her. "So what's with the sudden interest in the piano?" He asked, his lips still hovering over her ear. Bella shivered again.

"I-I…" She was finding it rather difficult to think with Edward's lips so close to her ear. "I was kind of…writing you a lullaby." She spoke the last words fast, blushing. Bella looked up to see Edward, he looked shock. Bella sighed wishing she hadn't said anything.

Edward laughed quietly, pulling Bella into a hug. "You never cease to amaze me."

Bella blushed but leaned into his hug, she was glad he wasn't mad at her. "Sorry, I guess I'm not very good." She whispered into his shoulder.

Edward chuckle. "I've never heard a piano groan before."

Bella groaned. "I can't do anything right."

Edward frowned and lifted Bella's head to meet his eyes. "Would you like me to teach you?" He asked his eyes bright.

Bella's breath caught in her throat, she nodded.

Edward smiled at her. "Breath Bella." He whispered when he saw her face get red. Bella nodded again opening her mouth to let the much needed air into her lungs. Edward laughed again, his lips brushed Bella's. Bella's heart jumped into her throat as she closed her eyes, leaning into Edward.

Edward smiled to himself as he pushed Bella closer to him. Bella pushed her lips closer to Edwards, Edward didn't pull away. Bella feeling strangely braved opened her mouth a little, she expected Edward to pull away, but he didn't. Instead Edward took advantage of Bella's offer, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Bella's eyes snapped open. She looked at Edward, feeling a little awkward. His tongue danced around hers, she didn't know what to do, her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes again, feeling a little guilty staring at him while he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth following through his example.

Edward was the first to pull away, letting Bella catch her breath. He smiled slightly as he kissed her hair. A loud laugh came from behind them, Bella and Edward both glanced up to see Emmett with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't worry guys! No one's dead! Bella's just playing the piano!" Emmett's voice echoed through the house.

Bella groaned.

Edward laughed heartily.

**End.**

**A/N:** So you like? If you do you should totally comment. :D And if you like my writing, check out my story! It needs reviews. It's nothing like this, but it's still worth a glance at. I can promise it's a lot better than this. :D I need my fans back, my old account was hacked and I lost everything, all my stories, all my fans, everything. :( But anyways, if you love **REVIEW**! :D And check out my other story, _Milk of Regret._

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
